


Guess We're Both in Luck

by philsgiggles



Series: Fic Fests [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, I couldn't resist a not showing their faces thing..., Las Vegas, M/M, Pen Pals, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Soorta :), Sorta :), Writer Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: They met on Dailybooth, but couldn't recognize the other's face in a crowd.They longed to meet, but lived in different countries.They fell in love, but never felt the other in their arms.That is, until one special day in Las Vegas, Nevada.





	Guess We're Both in Luck

**Author's Note:**

> *This is for the Bingo Phandom Fic Fest! For Vegas, Pen Pal, and Dailybooth (going for a blackout over here, don't judge)*
> 
> I really have no good reason for not showing their faces other than just cause :)  
> I had such a fun time writing this and I hope you all like reading it just as much!
> 
> Enjoy, my sweets...

**Yeah. I mean I’ve dated a few people but idk none of them stuck. So I’m a free agent this V Day. What can you do, right?**

_Yeah_

_Hey Phil? Can i ask you something_

**Yeah of course what’s up?**

_Have you ever been in love?_

 

 

~~~

Dan’s leg bounced, the heel hitting the thinly carpeted floor with a muffled noise, an erratic beat. _Thudthud-thudthudthud-thud_. The cranky middle-aged blonde to his right, woken by the pilot on the intercom just two minutes before, sent an obvious look in his direction and his leg stilled reluctantly. _Thud_.

His first and second fingers of his left hand picked up the job, tapping a tattoo against his leg that matched the furious beat of his heart. Even with shoulders aching from tension and eyes desperate for sleep, he had never before been so filled with nervous anticipation - the kind that made his insides vibrate.

Unbeknownst to Dan, his leg restarted its motions. But when the woman shifted irritably in her seat, it quickly stalled.

“Sorry about that,” he said, watching her visibly melt at his accent. Had he really not spoken in the last _five hours_ they were together? The nerves must have been the culprit.

“That’s fine,” she replied, already more at ease. He marveled at the way she reacted; for whatever reason, many Americans he met were immediately infatuated with him after just a few words. It was a welcome change of pace from back home, where he was mocked for his posh, “Winnie the Pooh”, accent. Here, people just assumed he was a genius. And Dan was not about to complain.

 

 

~~~

**ngl it WAS partly the British thing. I've always had a thing for english guys. the accent tho**

_Oh? Well just so you know even here im made fun of for my accent being TOO british_

**mm yes feed crumpets to me and talk to me like benedict cumberbatch baby**

 

 

~~~

_Ding_! The glowing orange light above his head switched off, causing his mind to whirl even faster. When the passengers began filing out of the seats and into the aisle, it completely shut off, and Dan became a ball of emotion, barely registering anything happening around him.

It was happening.

He couldn’t tell you anything that happened from the time he stood from his seat, clutching his backpack to his chest, to the time he was strolling out the sliding glass doors of the airport’s exit, a pair of keys in his hand. A black car awaited him at the end of a rental company’s lot. _Beep_. It whirred to life.

Dan slid behind the wheel, unsure of himself. But he was well aware that this was a necessary step. In London, there was hardly a need for a car, from his lack of a need of transportation into the outside world, and from the existence of the London Underground, which would get one to anywhere they needed to go, anyway. And during his recent week in New York City, there was a similar situation with the subway system. So he wasn’t as practiced as he might have liked to have been, and add in the stress of being in a new country with new rules on driving… well, he wasn’t confident. To say the least.

Yet somehow he managed to pull out of the lot and into traffic without any incidents. A driving app announcing directions from the cupholder to his right, a stale, lukewarm coffee pressed between his legs from the plane that he had yet to part with, and butterflies weaving cocoons inside his ribs, he began an adventure he would never forget.

Unfortunately, what he failed to realize was the time. It was already eight at night in Las Vegas, and he had forgone airplane food in favor of finding some at his hotel when he arrived. So he would have to arrive at his hotel sometime soon to make sure it was still available (and to ease whatever flurry in his stomach was from hunger instead of giddiness).

Eventually, after too many stressful stoplights, he pulled into the roundabout in the front of his hotel, washed in welcoming light. He stopped the car and before he had the chance to, a valet opened his door and stepped to the side. A flurry of motion, and thirty seconds later, Dan was striding through glass doors, pulling his suitcase behind and jacket bunched in his arms. The little moments kept getting lost in the midst of the chaos in his brain, which he knew he would have to remedy for the important moments of the trip.

It was happening.

Check-in. The rustle of a jacket.

Dinner. The sizzle of a hot plate.

Elevator. The ding of a door.

And he walked into his hotel room.

 

 

~~~

_Hey! It's Dan (new handle..)_

**(I know.. ;) Hey!! So I was thinking…**

_Yeah?_

**In that Valentine's picture… Was that Wall-E in the background??**

_Yeah! Lol why?_

**that movie is a cinematic masterpiece and thats a fact**

_right?? I still have it on DVD. DVD PHIL_

**DVD?!?!**

_oh yeah. Its just that good. Plus its totally gay and i love it_

**wow I think I'm in love**

_:)_

 

 

~~~

His heart had stopped identifying nerves hours before, leaving behind only the tremors of excitement that came on when he thought more deeply about his plan. It was spur-of-the-moment, impulsive. And his high hopes made him wary of disappointment. Because he knew if anything other than perfect occurred, he would be crushed. It had to be perfect. Dan had to be perfect. If he scared him away now…

No. He wouldn't.

 _Bzz_. His toothbrush buzzed in his hand. As he stared down his reflection in the mirror, he wondered if it was good enough. He wondered if he would be a disappointment, if the trip would end in heartbreak, and if he would be told he never should have come at all. Because he was completely in the dark. And the worst part was that it was his own fault.

 

 

~~~

**So Dan?**

_Yes phil?_

**ive been thinking…**

_oh no! Are you feeling alright?_

**Oh shut up. No its just**

**i feel like at some point we should know what each other looks like. Its been what like _six months?_**

_oh but darling thats what keeps the romance alive ;)_

**:( i feel like being able to recognize each other is in the rulebook for stuff like this**

_you got a rulebook?? I just got the dailybooth terms of service… lucky :(_

**You know what I mean. I just want to see your lovely face.**

_youve seen.. a lot more than my ugly face. I feel like the rules are different for us_

**true lol. Those goddamn three hour skype calls…**

_;)_

_Yeah those are the best_

**and youre beautiful dan. So fucking beautiful**

_nope_

**yep. This is one fight I ain't losing sweetheart.**

_Yeah? You gonna come beat up my childhood bullies?_

**Hell yeah I am. I ain’t forgiving those dickbags at school that made you think you’re anything less than perfect. And if you need me to fly over there and beat them up with my noodle arms, Ill do it.**

_Oh my heavens oh dearie me I've always wanted a big strong southern bf to fight for me_

**...?**

_SHIT_

**:)**

**well I've always wanted an adorable british boyfriend without a filter so I guess we're both in luck ;)**

 

 

~~~

Water splashed on his face with a comforting noise. _Splash._

The light switched off with a click, leaving Dan standing in the dark.

When he turned in for the night, the face of a beautiful man he couldn't see filled his dreams.

 

 

*****

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Dan rolled over in bed. The incessent beeping only got louder. _Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep._

Groaning softly, he slapped his arm in its general direction. Peaceful mornings had never been a strong suit of his, especially not when he had a day planned such as the one he had ahead of him. He had time, he knew, but he needed himself to be presentable. He had to be perfect for today.

It was happening.

Music filled the air, something soft and happy to calm his heart. Thankfully, its relentless pitter-patter had died down substantially during the night, but it refused to forget the trip’s mission.

Breakfast in the downstairs buffet, with perfectly positioned curls resting on his head and overly-expensive jacket donned. Youtube back upstairs in his room, spinning in the desk chair and trying to put all anxiety away for the remaining hours. Venturing out into the great unknown, weaving through crowds and street performers to find shops. Then subsequently abandoning the idea of shopping in favor of pulling up a book he had meant to read and relaxing in a crowded Starbucks.

His coffee burned his tongue, but the sharp bite was familiar and relaxing in a strange way. In a way, this was his constant - no matter what changed in his life, no matter what relationships began or ended, Dan could never wait the proper amount of time before trying to drink a hot drink.

His thoughts dulled as he found himself becoming entranced in his book and his mind, set free, began to wander.

 

 

~~~

**right? Guess the heat won't be so bad after living in Texas for so long but idk. Crowds aren't my favorite… or strippers…**

_I know lol. Its just for a weekend though right? You wont be tortured by beautiful naked women for toooo long_

**Yeah thank god. Phew. Guess ill just have to be brave**

_Wanna be there so you dont have to be :(_

******Wish you were xx**** **

_yeah <3 - who knows maybe the convention’ll move from NYC to vegas. Stranger things have happened._

******maybe…!**** **

_the one time were in the same country… ugggh :’(_

******i know bb. soon******

_right. soon._

 

 

~~~

The time was one-thirty PM. Dan had wasted a few hours wandering around and curiously observing the strange ways in the heart of the city. Crowds didn’t bother him to an uncomfortable extent, so he was content to people-watch. And there were plenty to do so with.

There were dancers and acrobats, small children and alluring women, old and young, bachelor and bachelorette parties galore - the city housed people of every walk of life. Dan found himself repeating an exercise he did often toward the beginning of his writing career, forming short stories of the people that passed by: where they came from, who their family was, what their destination was. The uniqueness of each person fascinated him. This was why he loved big cities.

But when his phone alerted him to the time, watching each person pass by became stressful. Any one of them could be the one he was looking for.

No. He had a plan, and he was going to stick to it.

A long walk failed to calm him as he hoped it would. And suddenly, his traitorous brain turned to the fear of having a heart attack before he could even reach the hotel again. So he slowed his pace and took deep breaths.

When he finally reached the hotel, the doors opened with a soft _swoosh_ of the fabric at their base against the ground. His eyes darted around, feet already propelling him toward the restaurant to his right. Goosebumps crawled across his skin.

 

 

~~~

**shit that made me like _homesick_ :(**

_my dailybooth?_

**yeah :’( ..or what’s in it really**

_well meet soon bb i promise xx_

**what are you talking about I meant your Bulbasaur plushie.**

_oh shut it_

**you know you love me**

_lol_

 

 

~~~

The hostess directed Dan to his table in the back. He could clearly see the entrance to the restaurant, and it was then, as he watched it like a hawk. his jaw began to tremble.

 _Clink, clink._ As Dan fiddled with his silverware, he tried to find solace in the noise. He had always liked the little noises of everyday life. But this wasn’t everyday life. This was a day - a moment - a long time in the making.

It was happening.

And Dan was scared out of his wits.

 

 

~~~

_you ever wish we met somewhere other than dailybooth?_

**not really. Why?**

_Everyone else gets to see just as much as you as I do :(_

**Well im not the one who’s always fucking naked…**

_You know those were just for you ;)_

**O rly? Then why dont you just send them to me instead?**

_Hm..._

 

_[image]_

 

**shit.**

**Skype me. Now.**

 

 

~~~

The time was 2:10 PM and the waiters were getting annoyed. A crowd of ten to fifteen men in their late twenties and early thirties, or so it seemed, filed through the door, beaming. Dan, who was on the brink of throwing in the towel, only half-scanned the group.

Chatter came from the men as they were seated, by a short wall separating the hostess stand from the rest of the restaurant. And as they sat down, the crowd shifted just so to reveal a man in their midst. A _tall_ man with black hair, pale skin, and a fond expression. Dan’s breath caught in his throat and tremors shot through his body.

 

 

~~~

  _goddamn._

**guess you liked that last one ;) Happy Halloween Phil**

_youre trying to kill me. Thats it. Youre trying to murder me and then well never get to meet!!_

**babe trust me that aint gonna happen. Ill DRIVE to england if i have to**

_xx_

_soon_

_**soon** _

 

 

~~~

As if in a trance, Dan found himself rising from his seat, hands plastered to his sides, though they yearned to move, to occupy themselves. He stared.

It was him. He had never seen his face, through way of his own insecurity, but he knew for a fact that it was him, with not a shred of doubt in his mind.

And it was happening.

Oh my God, it was happening.

As he watched, the man paused in his lively conversation, lifting his head to look at Dan. And he, too, stood. He _knew_.

For a moment, they stared at each other. They took stock of the other person, in complete disbelief. They took in each others hair, their faces, their clothes, their bodies.

Two chairs pulled out from behind tables. _Screech._

And suddenly, they were running.

They were dodging past tables and oblivious diners. Past waiters and unsuspecting customers at their seats. And they ran.

They crashed together ( _oomph_ ) and held each other so tightly they were certain they would pass out. And then they pulled their faces apart, still clutching onto each other for dear life.

The man’s happiness poured from his eyes as he leaned down. And they kissed, an impatient yet lingering greeting. A first of many.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Phil said as they pulled away.

“Hi, Phil.”

“Hi, Dan.”

“I think I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, babe." He laughed softly, fondly. "I do know. And I do too.”

Dan mirrored his laugh. “ _You know..._ I’ve always wanted a handsome boyfriend who _loves_ me.” His words were teasing, eyes shining with mirth.

“What a coincidence. So did I.” Phil’s hand had found its way to Dan’s face, careful.

“Well then, I guess we’re both in luck.” A shared smile. And two sets of eager lips connected once more.

 

 

~~~

**I dont think it was love, no. What about you?**

_No. Maybe I thought it was at the time but._

**But?**

_But now I know better._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happier than Dan with Colin's tiny snoot on his lap!


End file.
